This invention relates to a device for improving accessibility to a container, and more particularly to a device for mounting a mailbox, which improves the mailbox accessibility. The device is also suitable for providing controlled access to a secure area.
It is well known that a substantial number of Federal regulations apply to the mounting and accessibility of the mailboxes of the type which are mounted on a post adjacent the edge of the road. A mailbox must be mounted at a certain height and within a certain distance of the road. It must be mounted firmly and must be accessible to the person delivering the mail for the United States Postal Service and to the person receiving the mail.
With regard to accessibility, many factors can cause problems. Snow may be piled up by the mailbox. Rain may also expose the mailbox to weather and require that the person using the mailbox be exposed to the elements. It is highly desirable to avoid such exposure to the elements. Yet avoiding exposure to the elements while maintaining the accessibility to the mailbox require conflicting situations. If exposure to the elements is a prime goal, sacrifices must usually be made in the accessibility. If accessibility is a prime goal, sacrifices with regard to exposure to the elements must be made.
This problem has been addressed many times in the prior art. Various spring and tray devices are known. These devices however tend to lose their ability to function while at the same time requiring exposure to the elements to permit accessibility thereto and use thereof.
Typical of other uses for a device which can provide good accessibility to mailbox is in secure areas. There are many secure areas for various reasons. One type of secure area involves national security. Another secure area might be near a nuclear facility. Also a bank prefers a certain amount of security. If access to these secure areas can be simplified, while maintaining the security, great advantages are achieved.
It is thus highly desirable to provide a device which improves accessibility to the mailbox or other secure areas without either requiring a major sacrifice or exposure to the elements, or compromising the security of the area.